FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a synchronization process 100 between a local system 107 and a remote system 101. User data 109 on local system 107 is synchronized with user data 103 on remote system 101 through network 105. Network 105 may be a LAN, WAN, internet, an intranet, a cellular data network, etc.
Each time a synchronization occurs between systems 101 and 107, data is transferred between the systems through network 105. Data transfers are costly and require power to send the data, money to pay for bandwidth, etc.
Some user data changes frequently and requires synchronization every time the synchronization process executes. Some frequently changing data is not very important, but incurs the same cost as other more important data. Synchronization of unimportant and/or frequently changing data is prevented by an exclusionary list, but this requires at least one person to maintain the list.